Lucy's Letter
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: So This is just something quick I decided to write. I was working on my NaLu week stories and this popped into my head! I hope you guys like it! Lucy writes a letter to her mom telling how she feels about some of her guild members. (Rated T to be safe because sometimes things get deleted on here..)


Sooo NaLu week is coming up and while working on my stories for that I wrote this one. I am not sure what inspired me to write this story but it just sort of happened. SO, while you guys wait for NaLu week and the second chapter of my newest NaLu story and maybe even the updates of some of my older stories, here is something to hold you over! Without further ado, Lucy's Letter!

* * *

**Lucy's Letter**

_Dear Mom, I have had so much fun this past few years in Fairy Tail. I have made so many new friend who have become like family to me. _

_Erza is like the sister I never had. She is strong-minded and tough. She is sometimes super scary. She has her soft though. Especially for strawberry cake.. Unless you are messing with her strawberry cake. I'm pretty sure she is crushing on her old friend from the past too._

_Levy is my best girl friend! She, just like Erza is practically the sister I've always wanted. Just like me she loves reading! She is my favorite because she reads my stories and gives me wonderful advice on them too! I think she is my number one fan! I'm pretty sure she is madly in love with our friend Gajeel!_

_Gajeel is crazy. He is usually quiet and laid back.. Except when Natsu and Gray or any other guy is around. Then he is loud, obnoxious and annoying. He loves protecting Levy and always make sure she is safe. I'm pretty sure he is in love with her but he doesn't want to admit it._

_Gray is like a brother to me. He is always making sure I am okay. But he has a lot of weird stripping habits. He likes to take off his clothes a lot and he usually doesn't even realize it. He fights with Natsu and the other guys all the time and even though it is annoying, sometimes its quite entertaining. _

_Juvia is sometimes cool but creepy. She stalks Gray mostly. She seems to have this craxy idea that I will steal Gray away from here and calls me "Juvia's Love Rival" (Did I mention she always speaks in third person?) But she has a good heart, she is madly in love with Gray and shows it in her weird was as much as she can, but when it comes to fighting, she is really strong and I know I can count on her._

_Wendy is like all of our little sister, we all look out for her and teacher her. She is so kawaii! She is always positive and sees the good in everything and everyone. She always strives to do her best even when the going gets tough. She is always so hopeful and strong, putting everyone else's problems and health before her own._

_Carla, Happy and Pantherlily are the Excceds of our group._

_Carla is intelligent. She has visions and knows things that always come in handy when someone is in trouble. She wants to be strong and she looks out for the wellbeing of Wendy. She says its her job. I think she is warming up to Happy. He has been trying so hard to get to her._

_Happy is just a bundle of annoying joy. As much as he gets on my nerves, I can't bring myself to say I dislike the guy. Between his stupid jokes that make me what to kill him, his bluntness, and his soft side, I don't know what to do about the little guy. Sometimes I don't know if I want to hug him or kill him. What I do know is that he liiiiikkkes Carla and will do anything for her. _

_Lilly is serious one. He makes sure everyone is safe and doesn't take any crap from anyone. Even though he is pretty serious and tries to be tough and strong, he is afraid of thunder which I think is soo cute, even though he wont tell you that. _

_Last but not least is Natsu. He is the most important to me. Natsu and I are best friends. He makes me so happy. He is always looking out for everyone. Putting everyone's life before his owns. He is an idiot. He even gave me this cute little nickname. He breaks into my house all the time and he and Happy just mooch off of me. Lately, I haven't seem to mind as much as I use to. He has done so much for me. The least I can do is let him sleep in my bed. He always looks so comfortable there and he seems to sleep better too. _

_Mom? Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anyone else. Not even dad. Are you ready for it?_

_I am in love with Natsu. I don't know how long I have been, but I know I am. No matter who I am dating, I always seem to think of him, which is what brought me to this conclusion. But mom, I am afraid. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if me telling him ruins our friendship? I'd rather keep our friendship platonic then not have one at all. But I don't want to lose him to anyone else. I want him for me. Is that selfish? I think I am going to tell him now. I actually feel really good about it. Natsu cares for me so much. There is no way he would let this come between us._

_(Eye roll.) He is the idiot now. Coming in through the window like always. I should go unlock it for him._

_I love you mom. I'll write you again soon._

_Love Your Daughter,_

_Lucy._

"Hey Luce!" Natsu beamed as Lucy closed her journal, letting him in.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Review please and tell me your thoughts!

P.S. NaLu week is coming and I have some stories complete and I am working on others so be on the look out guys!


End file.
